


Flowercrowns and chill?

by sunkatistrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, I just love punk-pastel AU's, M/M, Pastel/goth!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkatistrash/pseuds/sunkatistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cliché drabble where Phil is the school’s badass that happens to be head-over-heels for the cute pastel/goth boy on his class and he finally gets the balls to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowercrowns and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr --> son-solo-palabras   
> So I was doodling and the idea came to my mind and yeah, enjoy :)

Phil definitely didn’t like the awkward pastel/goth kid on his english class and he definitely hadn’t been staring at him the whole hour.   
Well, maybe a little bit.  
The school’d badass punk kid, Phil Lester, looked to the right and caught glance of the cute boy that sat near it. He refused to admit that the awkward guy who wore oversized sweaters made him feel nervous, no way.  
Phil took his lip ring between his teeth on a anxious gesture as his glance teared away from the boy.  
I accept that I like boys but why him?! he thought to himself Why do I like this awkward, clumsy and cute boy and these goddamn flowers on his hair?! he was quite pissed at himself for not being able to man up and go talk to him. He shouldn’t be the one that’s nervous, actually he’s always pretty confident and an extrovert, but this boy is the exception and makes him feel like he’s 15.  
He took his phone out under his desk and googled ‘how to approach the person you like without fucking up’ and surprisingly someone had already asked the same question on yahoo answers. He read a few tips and decided he would talk to him once the class ended.  
The bell rang and the students stormed out of the room. Phil was half asleep on his desk and woke up with the sound. Once he was totally awake everyone had already gotten out of the classroom except of a few kids, one of them a certain brunette boy with pink flowers on his hair and a black sweater that looked so comfy.  
Phil took his books, got out of the room and waited at the doorframe for the boy to get out. A minute later the brunette walked out of the classroom holding a box on his hands and humming at some song. He went straight to his locker without paying attention to Phil.  
“Hey ” Phil said behind him and the guy turned at him.  
“Uh h-hey” he said avoiding making eye contact with Phil.  
Phil leaned on the locker beside the boy’s and he jumped a little.  
“Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite” he joked, even though he was the one that was about to shit himself.  
“O-okay”   
“So, do you have a name?”  
“I’m Dan” the boy said.  
“Phil” he smirked.  
“I know who you are but, can I ask you why are you talking to me?”   
Phil let out a small laugh.  
“Cause you’re quite cute and, I don’t know, just wanted to talk to you”   
And because I have a massive crush on you.  
“Oh, okay” Dan played with the box on his hands awkwardly and Phil thought it was extremely cute.  
“What are you carring there?” the older guy asked pointing at Dan’s box.  
“Oh, hmm, they’re flowers” he opened the box and it was in fact filled with fake pastel colored flowers that looked quite real.  
“Do you make these?” Phil gestured at Dan’s flowercrown.  
“Yes” Dan admited proudly and for the first time he smiled. He looked proud of his work on the crowns and Phil thought it was the sweetest thing ever and he could stare at Dan’s smile forever.  
“Would you teach me how to?”  
Dan’s eyes opened wide as he said this.  
“W-why?” he asked with his cheeks blushed.  
“They look cute on you” Phil said “If I made one for you, would you wear it?”  
“I think”  
“Then you’ll have to teach me how”   
“O-okay, I’ll teach you” the younger boy replied smiling shyly at the floor.  
“Would you give me your number then?”   
“Uhm, sure”  
Phil took out his phone and handed it to Dan who looked at the screen and giggled then wrote his number on it and handed it back.  
“I’ll text you” Phil said and leaned to kiss Dan’s cheek before walking away leaving him all blushed.

-

Later that day, Dan was sitting on his bed looking at the box of flowers on his lap. He still couldn’t believe that he talked with Phil today and he was impatiently waiting for him to text him as he said he would do. As if he had invoked him, his phone beeped with a new text.  
Dan opened it and read:  
‘Flowercrowns and chill tomorrow after school? ;)’   
He giggled as he saved Phil’s number and replied:  
‘For sure :)’


End file.
